Little Angel -Who? Sequel-
by 14fox17
Summary: Sequel dari ff saya yang berjudul "Who?" spesial update untuk mak ayam ku tersayang.


**Little Ange** **l**

 ** _Sungai Han_**

 _Sehun POV_

Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku sungguh benci hidup ini! Sungguh benar-benar benci! Kenapa semua yang aku sayangi harus pergi?! Apa dosa ku kenapa semua milikku direnggut?! Kenapa aku tak dibiarkan bahagia? Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti diriku. Tak seorang pun.

Aku adalah Oh Sehun, Presdir muda Oh Corp yang sangat terkenal. Semua orang mengenalku sebagai pemuda tampan sukses yang malang. Yah, malang dan menyedihkan. Banyak yang bersimpati padaku, namun lebih banyak lagi lintah yang tergila-gila dengan hartaku.

Umurku baru menginjak 20 tahun 6 bulan lalu, namun aku sudah menjadi presdir di Oh Corp karena seluruh keluargaku mati dibunuh oleh suruhan orang yang iri pada keluargaku. Jika saja saat itu aku sedang tidak pergi study tour bersama teman kampus, mungkin aku sudah ikut terbunuh bersama keluargaku yang lain. Memprihatinkan sekali bukan? Kheh- tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan seberapa menderitanya aku ke hadapan publik, karena aku selalu memakai topeng. Ya, topeng air wajah bahagia sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Namun mereka tak pernah tau bagaimana aku sebenarnya, bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi? Haha.. Aku punya sebuah rahasia besar, aku adalah seorang gay. Yah, memang sangat tabu hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih, namanya adalah Lu Han. Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini . Dia juga adalah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan karena dia adalah cahaya dalam hidupku.

Akan tetapi seketika semua nya seolah fatamorgana. Cahaya ku seolah lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Kemarin Lu Han mendatangiku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Karena dia akan menikahi seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih yang sebenarnya. Selama ini dia hanya menjadikanku tempat singgah sementara. Kekasih nya bernama Xiao Tong, dia adalah seorang model yang sering bekerja di luar negri dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan untuk mengisi kekosongan saat kekasihnya bekerja, dia menghabiskan waktu denganku.

Sekarang, sudah seberapa hancur nya aku? Tak ada yang tau selain diriku sendiri. Sial! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini! Lebih baik aku pergi menyusul keluarga ku. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah tepi sungai Han yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Aku berniat untuk menenggelamkan diriku di sini.

"Tolong! Tolong! Kumohon siapapun tolong aku!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah suara yang begitu menggangguku. Di kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya terbawa arus sungai. Dan sepertinya itu seorang anak kecil. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku bahkan kesepian dan terpuruk, tak ada seorangpun yang mau menolongku untuk bangkit.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menolongnya. Ah sial! Baiklah, anggap saja sebuah perbuatan baik sebelum aku mati. Dengan segera aku berenang untuk menolong orang hanyut tersebut, dan bahkan dia sudah hampir tenggelam. Dengan perlahan aku membawanya menuju tepi sungai. Dan ternyata dugaanku, dia masih anak-anak. Pantas saja mudah terbawa arus.

Bagaimana tidak terbawa arus, tubuhnya sangat kurus untuk ukuran seorang- ehm.. bocah laki-laki. Aku hampir mengira dia seorang perempuan jika saja ia memakai baju. Hei, bukan aku yang melepas bajunya okey. Dia memang tak mengenakan baju saat terhanyut. Dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer bermotif beruang. Haha.. Sungguh khas anak kecil. Namun, karena itu kulitnya yang tan dan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa goresan jadi terekspos dengan indahnya. Ah- anggap saja rezeki sebelum mati.

Dan sepertinya aku mendapatkan rezeki lagi, aku bisa mencicipi bibir tebal nya yang ranum. Hei, aku bukan yang suka kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia baru saja hampir tenggelam. Dan sialnya dia tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus memberinya napas buatan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bekerja setengah-setengah, jadi sekalian saja dia kubuat sadar.

Tak berapa lama, dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air yang sepertinya tadi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya tanpa izin. Aku memundurkan diri memberikannya ruang saat dia hendak duduk, yah- walau sebenarnya di sini sangat luas. Dia mengerjap pelan untuk membiaskan cahaya masuk ke retina matanya. Uwow, ku akui jika aku terpesona melihat matanya. Matanya sungguh cantik, seperti mata malaikat.

"Uhuk- uh.. pusing."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suaranya. Wah, suaranya benar-benar merdu.

"Em- terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku- hyung."

Ucapnya saat ia sudah benar-benar mendapatkan tenaga dan kesadarannya.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawabku sembari berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke arah sungai Han.

"Hyung mau kemana? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Ingin ke surga menyusul keluargaku." Jawabku yang entah kenapa begitu jujur lada bocah yang baru ku kenal.

"Apa? Ke surga? maksudnya hyung mau bunuh diri? Oh ya ampun!" Aku hanya mendengar pekikannya di akhir ucapannya karena aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan apapun yang ia katakan. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Hyung jangan bunuh diri! Itu tidak baik. Yixing eomma bilang, bunuh diri itu perbuatan buruk. Dan itu sangat dibenci oleh tuhan. Bukankah tadi hyung menyelamatkanku? Lalu kenapa hyung ingin mati? Aku saja tadi berjuang untuk hidup, dan kenapa hyung malah seenaknya ingin mati?" Ah- dasar bocah, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

"Apa hyung kesepian? Karena kata Yixing eomma, orang kesepian lah yang biasanya akan bunuh diri. Padahal ada banyak orang yang siap menjadi temannya dan siap memberikan pelukan hangat. Jika hyung merasa kesepian, datanglah ke panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Di sana ada Yixing sunbaenim yang akan mengulurkan tangan untuk hyung, dan aku yang akan memberikan hyung pelukan." Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia mengerti dengan yang diucapkannya? Kenapa dia bisa sepintar itu? Ah sial! Aku benar-benar menyedihkan karena dinasehati oleh anak kecil. Dan lebih payahnya lagi aku kalah tegar dengan bocah yang sudah di panti asuhan sejak kecil seperti dirinya. Hei, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau apa alasan ia berada di panti asuhan.

"berapa umurmu?" Tanya ku sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badanku hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku 10 tahun hyung." Jawabnya sembari menatapku. Ah- mata itu entah kenapa seperti menyihirku.

"Jongin! Oh ya ampun Jongin! Kau tak apa-apa sayang?" Aku sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang berlari menghampiri kami sembari berteriak haru lalu memeluk bocah itu dengan erat.

"Aku tak apa-apa Yixing eomma. Tenanglah." Ucapnya menenangkan orang yang dilanggilnya eomma.

"Kau kah yang menyelamatkan Jongin? Terimakasih. Sungguh terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan malaikat kecil kami." Ucap orang itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Yixing eomma, hyung itu kesepian. Dia bahkan ingin bunuh diri. Aku sudah memeluknya, sekarang Yixing eomma ulurkan tangan biar hyung itu tidak bunuh diri." Ucap Jongin-yah, akhirnya aku tau kalau itu namanya- dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu. Dapat kulihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah Yixing. Dan aku bingung, sebenarnya Jongin ini pintar atau polos? Ah- mungkin perpaduan keduanya.

Karena tak ingin mendengar ceramahan lanjutan yang akan diucapkan Yixing, jadi aku menyela sebelum ia sempat berbicara. "Aku tak akan melakukannya. Karena malaikat kecil ini telah memberikanku cahaya yang baru. Terimakasih Jongin." Ucapku sembari mengacak rambut nya. "Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih malaikat kecil, aku akan selalu mengingat ucapanmu." Dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahku, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kembali berpelukan haru.

Yah- dan sekarang aku memang sudah menemukan cahaya baru yang diberikan oleh malaikat kecil yang telah kuselamatkan. Dan karena itu, aku tak akan membiarkan lagi cahaya baru itu pergi kemanapun. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan sampai kapanpun. Dan aku mengeluarkan sebuah smirk sembari memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celanaku.

 ** _END_**

.

.

.

 _Hai semua. Mian jika gak pernah update. haha.._

 _ini sequel dari "Who?". Ini spesial ku update untuk mamak Ayam ku. Semoga menghibur ya mak.._

 _maaf kalo ancur banget. apalagi banyak typo.. karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan kapan saja. Haha.._

 _Thanks udah baca.._

 _xoxo_


End file.
